


The Letter

by MayorBear6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorBear6/pseuds/MayorBear6
Summary: What happens after the famous detective takes his own life? Who really misses him when he's gone?





	The Letter

I Owe You  
You owe me  
Let's all go and kill Sherly  
With a great big fall and a gun for you and you  
Won't you go and jump off too?

This was the same kind of note he had been getting every day since the day Sherlock had died. He knew that it couldn't be Moriarty since Sherlock had left him a text right before he jumped saying that Moriarty had killed himself, but with nobody, the police thought it best to tell people he might still be out there. I sighed as I saw it, but inside I was devastated. I don't know how much longer I can keep this mask up, making people think I was ok even when I wasn't. I knew it wasn't normal to miss your flatmate this much, but I had felt something for Sherlock.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Hudson interrupted my thoughts. "How would you like some tea, just this once though, I'm not your housekeeper." She smirked at the last bit, knowing that she almost always got me tea.

"No thanks Mrs. Hudson, I'm ok for now." I knew what I had to do, even though it was going to make my friends upset. I was going to join Sherlock.

Before I went to end it, I visited my safe space; Sherlock's grave. Although I knew it was irrational, I could almost feel his presence here. As I slowly crouched down, I began to tell him that I was ok, and how soon enough, I would see him again. The only response was the sound of the wind whistling through the trees all around me. Standing up, I faced his grave one final time.

"I... I love you, Sherlock." I murmured quietly as I walked away slowly.

————————————-  
After a bit of walking, I finally got where I had to go- St. Bart's hospital. If it's good enough for Sherlock, it's good enough for me, I thought. After this, I began the long trek up the many flights of steps.

Finally, I reached the top, wheezing and panting. I sighed and put the note I had written into my pocket. Looking down over the edge was not a good idea, as I now felt very scared. I know that this wasn't what my friends and Harry would want, but right now, I couldn't make myself care. I took a deep breath and stepped over the ledge.

Oof, I couldn't help saying. Someone had grabbed me from behind. At first, I thought it was Greg, but then I noticed the pale, slender fingers that were wrapped around my waist.

It couldn't be. There was no way. Sherlock was dead! But then, I noticed the long, black sleeve and the dark hair that hung just above my head. Slowly, I turned to face him... Sherlock. As soon as he had pulled me back onto the roof, I scrambled to give him a hard hug, for all of the time he had left me. Then, I stepped back and punched him in the gut.

"I guess I deserved that" his deep voice purred, as I gave him another hug. "Oh and John?" I looked into his beautiful eyes, that were trained on my own.

"Yes," I murmured, holding him so tightly I thought he might explode.

"I love you too." My eyes widened in shock before he pulled me to his lips, and I realized how much I truly loved that man.


End file.
